Sweet Pair
by CrystalLavenderPanda
Summary: What happens when Jirou and Marui meet?


Marui stepped into the bus on the way to Rikkai, hands in his pockets, chewing gum.

Usually it took 45 minutes to get to Rikkai, the bus stopped to another street. Marui closed his left eye, examining everyone who came in, one of them caught his eye, he was blonde, wearing a Hyotei Regular jersey. Marui seen him before but he never knew his name. He's seen him when he plays a match during practice.

Marui watched him slump down into a seat near him, obviously he's staring at Marui.

"R-Rikkaidai regular?!" The blonde boy grinned. Marui looked at him.

"Yeah, I am, You are?" Marui popped his bubble.

"Ah sorry! I'm Akutagawa Jirou, Nice to actually speak with you Marui-kun!"

"Yeah, I've seen you before."

"Ahahaha"

"What?"

"Nothing.. Weird.." Marui muttered at the last word.

"Ne, Marui-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything after school?" Jirou looked down at his fingers, fiddling with them around, a bit… Flushed.

"Eh? No, Why?"

"Well, I was, how do I say this… Do…Do you want to come with me out?!?!!!"

Marui's eyebrow arose.

"Sure! Well I don't have any money on me right now." Marui scooted closer, taking his index finger and middle finger, poked him once to look up at him.

"Marui-kun! Really!? I'm so excited; I'll wait for you outside of your school! Don't worry, I'll pay for you and me!" Jirou smiled wide blushing.

The bus stopped.

"Time for me to go, See ya later, Jirou-kun." Marui stood up walking out the doors.

'_Jirou-kun? No way! Marui-kun called my name! Aw, I wish school ended now!'_ Jirou frowned sadly, but cheered himself with pocky, Marui loves pocky!

'_Heehee I __**love**__ Marui-kun…'_ Jirou giggled, and hopped off the bus to the tennis club.

**Time Skip: End of School!**

Briiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg 

Marui put his racket away with a smile.

'_Nothing like a good treat from Jirou! Wait… That sounds kind of odd… Oh well, I'm having sweets after school. I hope Jirou is waiting in front of the school. That sounds like a date! Oh gawd what's wrong with me!?_'

Marui spaced out as he walked, he didn't notice he bumped into… Niou! No Jirou yet, duh he wasn't in front of the school entrance yet!

"Oi! Marui watch where your going!"

"Gee, your so annoying, I still won't forget what you did with my gum!" Marui said aloud completely ignoring what Niou said earlier.

"Forget that crap, where are you going? It's like you met someone and they asked you out!"

"Oh crap, you mind reader!"

"Nah that's Yanagi's job, anyways I guess I was correct."

"So who is it?"

"Not telling you of course!" Marui glared at Niou.

"Whatever, I'll find out later, besides, I promised Yagyuu that I'd take him to the golf courses."

Marui sneakily withdrew from Niou's force. Damn that Niou for being so hard to escape.

Marui bumped into another person… It was Jirou!

"Marui-kun!!!" Jirou tackled Marui.

"J-Jirou-kun!" Marui blushed not doing anything.

"You're warm, Marui-kun" Jirou looked at him.

"You are too, you smell like strawberries too…" Marui became very attracted to the scent.

"You smell like sugar cookies!" Jirou giggled.

"Also you look flushed Marui-kun!" Jirou added.

"Y-Yeah? Let's just go to the bakery I feel like going there" Marui pouted.

"Okay!" Jirou grabbed Marui's wrist and raced off to the bakery.

Time Skip: The Bakery 

Marui ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake.

Jirou asked for sugar cookies.

"Ne, Marui-kun I just noticed you asked for a strawberry shortcake"

"Yes? And?"

"Well, you told me I smell like strawberries, so I imagined you… eating me…" Jirou twiddled with his fingers. Marui was twitching a bit pink all over his face.

"Well, You asked for sugar cookies didn't you?" Marui smirked at the wide-eyed blonde same expression Marui, but not twitching.

"W-Well yes, but… That's because I chose… The sweetest?"

"Aww, that's cute!" Marui chuckled.

Marui took there orders, sat down and ate in silence. Marui was the first done, a bit bored, Jirou was slowly nibbling on the cookie, Marui wanted to tease him so he lifted Jirou's chin up and leaned in closer and bit off the other half of the cookie about 3 centimeters apart from each others lips.

" Marui-kun…" Jirou wanted to squirm around but he was dead frozen in his seat.

"Hurry, let's go to the park, in the trees, usually not a lot of people go there."

"S-Sure Marui-kun whatever you want." Jirou felt goose bumps slowly traveling upon his arms.

Time Skip: The Park Where No One Is There 

The boys were resting looking up at the sky,

"I'm full!" Marui stretched his arms out.

"Want to play on the hill!?" Jirou smiled.

"Okay, let's roll over, race you down!" Marui grinned.

Marui and Jirou rolled down the nearest hill, they rolled down and the results ended not as they planned.

Jirou was on top of Marui. The tip of there noses touching.

"Marui-kun.. I'm so so-" Before Jirou said sorry Marui couldn't resist but crash his lips into Jirou's. Jirou went wide-eyed but then suddenly closed his eyes slowly.

They parted.

"Marui-kun.."

"Jirou, today was fun, let's do this again."

"O-Okay…"

They both resumed to there action. While someone from Rikkaidai, Marui bumped into was somehow taking pictures. To torcher. Marui Bunta. Puri.


End file.
